


losing control

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [101]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Sam, Drunk Sex, Multi, Spitroasting, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Cas fingers curl against his jaw, pulling his head up to look and Cas smiles at him, blue eyes bright and so fond, “Such a pretty fucktoy for us,” he says.Heat blooms in Sam’s gut and his dick taps merrily up against his stomach. Praise and adoration really is all he needs.





	losing control

Sam sat under the unflattering harsh wash of Denny’s lighting and enjoyed his heart healthy egg white with spinach omelette, watching as the twins in the booth across from him poured an ungodly amount of syrup over everything and started to viciously attack the truly impressive mounds of food on each of their respective plates.

Honestly, Sam has never seen anyone with worse eating habits than Dean.

Granted, they were all pretty drunk, and a little high, and it was four AM on a Sunday. But the twins had both ordered plates stacked with pancakes, eggs, hash browns, sausages, bacon and toast. They had milkshakes too. Despite the fact that they both ordered the same thing, they ate off each other’s plates. Cas took Jimmy’s bacon, Jimmy took Cas’ sausage. It was like watching two Dean’s.

Sam finished his omelette and sipped on his - unsweetened - ice tea.

After inhaling half of a pancake in a single bite, Cas looked up at him, syrup glistening on his lips, and asked, “Are you sure you’re not still hungry?”

“No, I’m good.”

Cas hummed and stabbed a piece of bacon on Jimmy’s plate.

Jimmy at least had more polite manners, wiping his mouth on a napkin and swallowing when he said, “I don’t know how you get so buff, you hardly seem to eat.”

Sam shrugged, familiar with the line of questioning. “Protein shakes.”

The twins both squinted at him with perfect synchronicity, and as creepy as it could be sometimes, it also kind of really turned him on how they could both focus on him seemingly without any coordination or communication, like copies of each other.

Sam may still be sensible enough to order something mildly healthy, but weed always makes him horny and he’s been sporting a half-hard on just watching these two shove huge quantities of food into their mouths. Vindictively, he reaches across the table and swipes Cas’ strawberry milkshake for himself.

Cas shrugs, and swipes Jimmy’s vanilla shake.

Jimmy stabs a fork into the last pancake on Cas’ plate and drags it over to his.

-

The barbells laddered on the underside of Cas’ dick slide over Sam’s tongue, hard and skin warmed. Fingers tighten in his hair, Cas tilting Sam’s head upward, pressing against the back of his throat. Sam gags a second, relaxes, wills his body to accept it.

“Guess it’s good you won’t throw up after eating too much.” Cas says.

Indignantly, still struggling out of his clothes to the side of the ratty blue couch in the twins’ apartment, Jimmy huffs. “Hey, that only happened four times okay.”

“One time is too much, Jimmy.” Cas says.

Sam kind of just wants them to stop bickering and focus on him. They’re always bickering. Sometimes it’s cute. But right now, now Sam digs his blunt nails into the sharp lines of Cas’ hips and pulls him closer, throat clutching around his dick and Cas gasps, spasms under his touch.

The window curtains are gauzy lace and the morning sunlight is brightening, birds trilling outside the open windows cheerfully and it’s kind of annoying that they’ve spent so long out at the fet party and then getting breakfast-dinner that it’s a new day all bright and sunny and Sam just wants to get the kind of dirty you should do in the dark.

Finally naked, stumbling a little, Jimmy drags a hand down Sam’s back as he settles behind him, noisily kicking the coffee table out of the way.

Rubbing soothing circles over Sam’s hip, Jimmy kisses down the line of his spine gently, sweetly, while Cas continues roughly fucking his throat.

“How much prep do you want, Sam?” Jimmy asks, always polite.

Cas pulls back, leaves Sam gasping for air.

He shaved and cleaned before meeting the twins last night, in preparation of course, and Sam is kind of feeling disconnected from his body and he wants it to hurt a little so he says, “Just fuck me.”

Cas fingers curl against his jaw, pulling his head up to look and Cas smiles at him, blue eyes bright and so fond, “Such a pretty fucktoy for us,” he says.

Heat blooms in Sam’s gut and his dick taps merrily up against his stomach. Praise and adoration really is all he needs.

“Such a good boy,” Jimmy agrees.

Cas holds his dick steady with one hand and slaps it against Sam’s mouth, slides in deep as Sam opens. Sam hears the crinkle of a condom wrapper and Jimmy spreads two fingers slick wtih lube into him, perfunctory, and then there’s the blunt pressure as he presses, Sam breathes deep, feels himself open and it’s sharp and bright for a moment then starts to twist with that tight sort of pleasure and Sam goes lax.

Cas cradles his face and fucks his mouth, Jimmy holds his hips gently and rolls in deep steady motions, and Sam. He may deny himself certain kinds of hunger because discipline and control is important in many aspects of his life, but this, in the right hands losing control is exactly what he wants.


End file.
